BSAA (Resident Evil)
The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA for short, is an international organization founded by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies at the request of the United States government. Officially backed by the United Nations, their main purpose is to combat, prevent and exterminate bio-terrorism. One of their duties is to track down B.O.W.s and other such viral weaponry developed by Umbrella and illegally sold on the black market to bio-terrorists. To aid them in their duties, the BSAA possess advanced technology and weaponry to combat B.O.W's and deploy skilled personnel in their ranks. They have branches stationed around the world, such as in America, in Europe, and in Africa. The BSAA headquarters are located in the United Kingdom. History Early years The BSAA was founded by Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Clive R. O'Brian, and a further eight others shortly after the fall of Umbrella in 2003 to combat the increasing numbers of B.O.W.s being sold on the black market as a result of its collapse. IGN.com - Resident Evil: Revelations developer diary, part 1 As a non-governmental organization ("NGO"), their funding came from the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies, a group of highly-influential medical corporations that wanted to distance itself from Umbrella by condemning bioterrorism in a much more obvious way. As a result of their success and the large proliferation of B.O.W.s, which obviously produced a high demand for anti-B.O.W. assignments, the BSAA soon expanded greatly in numbers, establishing headquarters around the world. In 2004, the BSAA participated in the Terragrigia Panic, in which the Mediterranean city was attacked by the mysterious bioterrorist organization "Il Veltro", who had managed to obtain an army of Hunter B.O.W.s. The BSAA reluctantly abandoned the city along with the American-led Federal Bioterrorism Commission; although Veltro had been eliminated, allowing the Americans to simply destroy the city was controversial in that it demonstrated how governments were unwilling to fight bioterrorist threats personally. In 2005, Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani investigated the cruise ship Queen Zenobia in search of the missing Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat, unaware that their location had been falsified, finding it infested with bizarre creatures spawned by the t-Abyss virus. Meanwhile, the real Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat searched for suspected remnants of Veltro in Finland. After some hours of investigation, it was discovered that FBC Commissioner Morgan Lansdale, was the calculating mastermind behind the incident the previous year, with the sudden reappearance of Veltro being O'Brian's own conspiracy to trick Lansdale into revealing evidence implicating himself. With his arrest, the FBC fell from grace and was soon after absorbed into a remodelled BSAA, now under UN control. UN status Also in 2005, though possibly after the collapse of the FBC, Curtis Miller and Frederic Downing took part in bioterrorist attacks in Harvardville; the first incident at Harvardville Airport, with a second at WilPharma's biodome. Per the United States' attitudes to non-American forces' presence on its soil, BSAA assistance was turned down in favor of the deployment of Marines to clear both attack zones of zombies. Chris Redfield hoped that, if a situation became too hard for the U.S. to handle on its own, they would ask the BSAA for help. In 2006, the BSAA discovered the location of former Umbrella CEO Oswell E. Spencer's European hideout. With the intention of capturing Spencer, Chris and Jill were dispatched to the mansion later that year. However, the mission did not go as planned. Upon arrival, Chris and Jill encountered Spencer's dead bodyguards and many B.O.W.s called Blobs. They eventually found Spencer lying dead, murdered by Albert Wesker. After a one-sided battle, Jill tackled Wesker out the window to save Chris, and the two fell into the rocky chasm below. After 3 months of searching the coast, no bodies were found and the two were presumed dead. The BSAA created a gravestone in the memory of Jill, adding her name to the list of operatives killed in the line of duty. Chris was shaken by the loss of his partner, and often visited her tombstone with many flowers. Jill was in-fact alive and taken by Wesker so he could exact his revenge upon her. Her body was used as a testing ground for his latest endeavor, Uroboros. In 2008, Sheva Alomar joined the BSAA, and was assigned to the West African branch. She was taken under the wing of Captain Josh Stone. The two became close friends, Josh even told Chris that she became the little sister of the team. Kijuju In March 2009, Chris and Sheva were dispatched to investigate a black market deal involving Ricardo Irving and stop a mysterious virus from spreading. Chris received information implying that Jill may be alive and strayed from the mission to find her. Eventually, Jill is found alive and freed from Wesker, whose plans are thwarted, and whom is subsequently eliminated. The Plaga outbreak in Kijuju is stopped though losses to the organization are heavy; survivors include; Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. After the incident, Terra Save, an anti-bioterror NGO provided backup to the BSAA as part of their fight against Bioterrorism. Philosophy University Incident In early 2010, the BSAA dispatched Rebecca Chambers to investigate the University after hearing that Professor Howard began abducting students to be used in bio-weapons research by infecting them with a modified t-Virus strain, than on August 12, when the t-Virus was released and started infecting students, agents Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans and Sophie Home along with an team from the BSAA Oceanian Breach was dispatched to suppress the incident. Sushestvovanie Incident In 2011, Barry Burton, a BSAA advisor, journeyed to the uncharted Sushestvovanie Island looking for his daughter Moira after an attack on the Terra Save HQ. The island apparently was being used as research site by a female Bio-terrorist associated with Umbrella's late CEO Oswell E. Spencer. Shortly after the incident, BSAA operatives were sent to the island to eradicate the terrorist's B.O.W.s and evacuate surviving abductees. Marhawa Academy Incident In early or mid 2012, BSAA advisor Doug Wright was dispatched to contain the spread of the C-Virus, however when contact with him was lost, agents Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans and Merah Biji decided to investigate the site of infection. Global Bioterror Attack In December 2012, the BSAA was deployed to a warzone in Edonia, Eastern Europe, where a Bioterrorist attack had occurred. Several members of Chris Redfield's team were killed by an unidentified female Bio-terrorist who referred herself as "Ada Wong", only he and Piers Nivans survived. Six months later, in June, Neo-Umbrella claimed to have struck the American city of Tall Oaks hard, creating many zombies by utilizing the C-Virus' airborne-infection properties. Both because of the American sense of self-support and because of Derek C. Simmons' plans, the BSAA was refused assistance in the country yet again. This meant that the BSAA could concentrate its forces in Lanshiang, which was the second of the two targets. Neo-Umbrella itself had created a base in Lanshiang where the organization could continue experimenting on C-Virus. There were two bioterrorist events in the Chinese province of Lanshiang, the first was a coordinated strike by J'avo, who proceeded to butcher civilians in the city of Waiyip; then later on a missile laced with the C-Virus was fired at Tatchi and proceeded to infect tens of thousands of people immediately. After Jake handed over his blood for the development of a C-Virus vaccine, the BSAA realized he was an important figure to saving the world from bioterrorism. As a result, they decided to keep his relationship with Albert Wesker top secret to protect him from Wesker's enemies and to protect the world from bioterrorism. Sonido De Tortuga Island In 2014, Parker Luciani of the BSAA North American branch was dispatched at the behest of Chris Redfield to aid and assist Chris' sister, Claire Redfield of TerraSave during the Sonido de Tortuga Island Incident. New York Outbreak In 2016, Glenn Arias, a bioweaponry salesman is planning to attack the New York by unleashing A-Virus, it's up to Chris Redfield (who leads the Silver Dagger), Nadia, D.C., Damian, and alongside with DSO agent Leon S. Kennedy to stop him, rescue the BSAA advisor and professor of Alexander Institute of Biotechnology, Rebecca Chambers and save the New York City. Dulvey Incident In 2017, Blue Umbrella asked the BSAA for help and as a response they sent agent Chris Redfield when he was then dispatched alongside with a team to Dulvey Parish, Louisiana. They then arrived at the Baker Ranch just in time to assist Ethan Winters in defeating a human based B.O.W. and with his wife, was airlifted out of the area. Chris then went down into the mines to find Lucas Baker, who was associated with The Connections, a crime syndicate that was indirectly responsible for the Dulvey incident. Chris was dispatched again a few weeks later to search for Zoe Baker at Ethan's request. Uniform The standard uniform of the BSAA consists of light gray combat fatigues, gloves and combat boots, and a green bulletproof vest. However this is only standard to SOU's, SOA's usually wear different outfits based on individual preference, and conditions of a specific mission. Weapons and Equipment During 2005, BSAA operatives are equipped with the M92F. However, only Jill, Chris, and Keith are seen using this as their default sidearm while Jessica and Parker are equipped with the G18 and Handgun Government respectively. BSAA operatives also have the G36 as their primary weapon, along with the M3 as seen equipped by Parker, Chris and Keith. In 2009, the standard weapons for BSAA operatives are the SIG 556 (modified to fire on full auto) and the Beretta 92FS. They also use many other weapons including shotguns, sniper rifles, along with assault rifles and submachine guns. A fallen BSAA soldier in the marshlands also had an S&W M29, and those hanging from Ndesu's waistband are carrying other pistols. In 2012, the assault rifles are replaced by Assault Rifle for Special Tactics mainly used by Chris and other members of the BSAA. Chris also has a Nine-Oh-Nine as his sidearm, but it is not seen being used by other operatives. Some operatives (such as Jeff) are armed with a Shotgun. Piers however, uses an Anti-material rifle along with his MP-AF as his secondary weapon. Clean-up crews are seen using flamethrowers to dispose of hazardous material; its use as a weapon is unknown. The BSAA also has a bio-scanner called 'Genesis', developed by Quint Cetcham. It is used to scan B.O.Ws and such as well as produce Green Herb upon reaching 100% of the data. However, after 2005, this equipment seems to no longer exist. The BSAA is also seen to field different types of advanced military vehicles including helicopters, HMVs, jeeps and armored personnel carriers to transport their forces, though they seem to lack heavier armored vehicles. In Edonia. they used helicopter gunships against J'avo and ground attack planes against an insurgent-deployed Ogroman. Deployment and structure Since the UN-backed expansion, the BSAA was separated into eight distinct branches in each region. *European Branch *North American Branch *South American Branch *East African Branch *West African Branch *Middle East Branch *Far East Branch *Oceanian Branch , page 159]] These branches are not limited to their own jurisdictions, and teams may be sent out to other regions. In the Kijuju investigation of 2009, the first team to arrive in the city was the West African branch's "Alpha Team" which, after its destruction, was replaced by their "Delta Team". During the BSAA's deployment during the Edonian civil war, the North American Alpha Team (now under new administration) was sent into Europe as part of a large joint-operation with the Europeans. In Lanshiang, China the following year, elements of Alpha Team again served alongside other branches; this time, the Far Eastern branch. Aside from being split into units (the "Special Operations Units"; SOU), BSAA branches also have "Special Operations Agents" (SOA). The main purpose of the SOU is to infiltrate the base of suspected bio-terrorists, directly combat any B.O.W.s or other threats, and capture the bio-terrorists. The SOU teams are generally made up of twelve members, assigned in three four-man units. This allows for a large amount of flexibility, as a unit may be assigned to another team for a specific mission. The SOAs are most often a single person, often assigned to investigate suspicious activities. They are the eyes and the ears of the BSAA, and are usually referred to as simply 'Agents'. In some cases, an agent may be assigned a partner for a difficult mission, or as backup. Members of the SOA are higher ranked and more skilled than SOU members, with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine being prime examples. They have the right to enter themselves for missions in any branch of the organization, rather than simply those from their own region. However, this increased skill level may only be in terms of psychological state and situation handling aptitude. In combat skills and abilities, they may in some cases be matched by SOU members. In certain cases SOA members may not even be involved in direct combat, and act more like spies, an example being Cathy White. It is also possible that SOAs are chosen to lead the SOU due to their higher experience. It may also be possible that all members are designated as agents. The BSAA also maintains its own recon units and medical teams to support its main combat forces. In Resident Evil 6, the BSAA tends to use card names (such as ace of heart or eight of spade) to codename locations. In every mission, BSAA HQ (headquarters) coordinates the movement of every BSAA team. Known operatives and associates Gallery Resident-evil-5-screens-20090216051853272_640w.jpg Resident-evil-5-screens-20090216051851475_640w.jpg Resident-evil-5-screens-20090216051859209_640w.jpg BSAA RE6.png|BSAA members deploying via chopper in Resident Evil 6. BSAA 89.png|BSAA Operative being attacked by zombies BSAA 2.png|BSAA Operatives in China IMG 0310.JPG|BSAA Trooper Resident Evil 6 BSAA 01.jpg|BSAA evacuating civilians from Tatchi Resident Evil 6 BSAA 02.jpg Resident Evil 6 BSAA 03.jpg|BSAA operative sacrificing himself BSAA Outfit.jpg Sources Category:Resident Evil Category:Organizations in video games Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional intelligence agencies Category:Fictional non-governmental organizations